Say It Loud: One Shot Series
by April Kepner-Avery
Summary: A one shot series centered around the lives of April Kepner and Jackson Avery with appearances from your other favorite Grey Sloan doctors. Please send in any prompts! Please Read and review!
1. Ring

Shondrame obviously. So I've been glued to this site so years now but I'm relatively new to writing so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review. Also please send me any prompt ideas either here or on my tumblr meandyou45 

**Jackson takes April to buy her ring we see in 11x15 when they run into her ex-boyfriend. **

April and Jackson were still not fully recovered from the loss of their son. Honestly, they knew they would never be the same again. However, they were both starting to return to their normal lives. Despite April not being ready to go back to work yet, Jackson could sense her mood shifting. The first month had been painful and bleak. Toward the second month they had more conversations and April was more willing to leave the apartment and do things like shop or eat. Just this week, lighthearted playfulness had started to come back into their relationship. Jackson made a witty comment to something she said and for the first time in months Jackson heard April laugh. The laugh was small and almost under her breath but he could see light in her eyes again and her smile warmed his heart.

To Jackson, April's new mood was a cause for celebration. A small, subtle one of course. That was why he was on his way to let April pick out a new ring.

"Jackson, please tell me where we're going!" April begged sitting in the passenger's seat.

"It's a surprise babe." Jackson said for the tenth time.

"Who knew you were such a romantic?" April said playfully.

"Uhh… I think pretty much everyone babe. I did stand up at your wedding. Everyone saw remember?" Jackson said with a smirk.

"You're right. That's why you're making me nervous. You're history of romantic surprises are usually very big and intense." April returned.

Jackson laughed, "April, relax. We're here." he said as he parked the car on a busy street in downtown Seattle.

"Frozen Yogurt?" April asked in confusion, her face scrunching into her signature _Is he serious_? face.

Jackson laughed as her swung his arm around his wife and turned her toward the jewelry store that happened to be next to a Fro-Yo shop.

"Not exactly. Were here to buy my beautiful and brilliant wife the ring she deserves."

"Jackson," April said astounded by her amazing husband, "I already have a ring. I told you when we got married that the ring was perfect. I love that it matches yours. That's all I'll ever need."

"I know and I believe you. But this is about more than our wedding. I want to get you a ring that says it all when I'm not there to say it. I want you to remember whenever you look at it how much you mean to me. I want to compensate for the way our wedding went down. You deserved a big and beautiful wedding with me at the altar instead. You deserve something for all the crap my mother gave you at first. You deserve something for loving me through our fights. You deserve something for being so strong. God April, you deserve it all so just let me give it to you. Okay?" Jackson finished staring deep into her hazel green eyes.

She kissed him hard right there as people walked by on the sidewalk and turned their heads.

"Jackson Avery you really are a romantic aren't you?" She said while her eyes filled with love.

"Hey, I just say it and I say it loud." He said wiping a stay tear from her cheek.

"What?" she asked not understanding the reference.

"Nothing. Come on, let's get you something new and shiny." He said and they headed into the store.

Unbeknownst to them, a couple in their mid-twenties had watched the whole exchange as they sat on a bench. As Jackson and April walked into the store hand in hand, the girlfriend looked down at her empty ring finger then up at her idiot boyfriend who was checking out a women walking by. The girlfriend smacked her boyfriend in the back of the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" the boyfriend asked snapping out of his trance and rubbing the back of his head.

"Why can't you be more like that guy?" she roared.

"Hey, we can't all be like Mr. Perfect."

"What kind of ring were you thinking?" April asked slightly overwhelmed by all the choices. She had never been one to care too much about jewelry. The only knowledge she had regarding rings was of engagement rings from when she was a kid and planned out her perfect wedding. Things had changed since then.

"Anything that makes you happy really. But not too small. I know you like to be modest. This is not the time for that. Plus, I know a few things about jewelry." He replied as they walked up and down the glass cases.

"You do huh? Do you have earrings I don't know about? A secret belly ring?" April teased.

"Shut up.," he laughed. "It's an Avery thing. My crib was diamond encrusted so I guess I learned these things at an early age."

"Really? You had a diamond encrusted crib?" April asked dumbfounded.

"No! Man, that's another thing I love about you. You're so gullible. It's adorable." He laughed wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Welcome to Goldberg Jewelers. How can I assist you in making the perfect purchase today?"

The salesman approached the couple but April did not look up just yet as she was bent down searching through the case a rings. She could tell from the man's greeting however that Jackson had brought he to the type of place that knew how to kiss rich people's, for lack of a better word, ass.

"Hi, I'm here to buy a wife something special. I was thinking a ring. I was wondering if you could show…" Jackson started but was cut off by April.

"Todd?" April asked not believing her eyes.

"Yes. Wait, do I know you?" the salesmen asked.

"April. April Kepner."

April couldn't believe her chances. What were the odds that she would run into her ex-boyfriend while shopping with Jackson. Better yet, what were the odds that her ex-boyfriend would be the salesman when Jackson wanted to do something so romantic?

Todd was her boyfriend back in her intern year at Mercy West. Before Todd, April's experience with boys had included a couple innocent kisses in grammar school, an unfortunately embarrassing prom date, and a couple one time dates in college. Todd was a regular at the local bar Reed would drag her too after shifts. He and his college buddies would normally spend the night hitting on Reed but never April. Todd was the only one to ever even notice her. He was not a surgeon like her. His goal was to graduate business school and become a hot shot on Wall Street or become a CEO. The guy's biggest dream was to become rich. At first, April thought Todd was too full of himself. She saw him as an arrogant and cocky frat boy. In the end, she was right. But back then she warmed up to him. He gave her compliments. Most of the time his compliments were either pretty crude or pretty pathetic but either way no other men were giving her any attention.

They dated for about a month. The relationship consisted of a hanging out together along with the rest of his friends at the local bar. Super romantic. He did take her on a couple of dates, but in at the end he always went in for a sloppy kiss and tried to come back to her apartment. Each time April would find an excuse to not go any further and would end the night with another innocent kiss. After a month, Todd couldn't take it anymore. At the front steps of her and Reed's apartment, Todd tried to put his hands down her pants and she swatted him away. Todd blew up on her calling her an ugly little virgin and told her he had wasted a month of his life trying to screw her. Before he drove away he turned back and told her he could tell she had a nose job.

April was devastated. Not so much by the loss of Todd, he was a crappy boyfriend anyway. However his words hurt and her insecurities got worse. But she was completely over him now. The last time April had gotten upset over Todd was when Alex yelled at her after trying to take her virginity. The two events were similar, but Todd was way worse in her book.

"I'm sorry, I didn't recognize you at first! You look….. different… good. You look good." Todd stammered stunned by the drastic difference in her appearance. The April Kepner he knew was shy and awkward. This April Kepner was hot.

"Jackson Avery" Jackson said clearing his throat and offering a handshake. "How do you two know each other?"

"Todd was my boyfriend back during our intern year remember?" April said.

"Oh right. _Todd._" Jackson recalled Reed telling him about April's douchebag boyfriend when they were interns. After they were married his wife told him all about this guy. He was not a fan. When she told him, he wanted to find the guy and knock him out. That was certainly not a good idea now. Not why all the glass and expensive breakable items around. But hey, he could pay for it, he thought to himself. Then it hit him. He may not be able to hurt this guy, but he could definitely show off. Normally, Jackson hated benefiting from his looks, wealth and family name. However, in this case he was going to make an exception.

"It's been so long. How are you?" Todd asked a little too politely. This whole situation was tense and awkward.

"I've been good. I'm married and I'm finally a surgeon." She said modestly. She excluded the part where she lost her son to OI and it broke her heart. Something's aren't for sharing. Especially with your douchebag ex-boyfriend.

"She's not just a surgeon, she a trauma surgeon. A pretty kick ass one at that. I would know, I work with her almost every day." Jackson interjected trying to show off his wife. April eyed him knowing something was up.

"Oh are you a surgeon too?" Todd asked

"Yep. I'm a Plastic surgeon, a certified ENT and a chair member on the board at Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital." Jackson said proudly sliding his arm possessively around his wife's waist.

"Impressive." Todd said though he was clearly not impressed. Annoyed and slightly jealous was more like it.

"How are you Todd? Is this your store? I know you always said you wanted to own your own company. This is a nice place." April said trying to relieve the tension in this conversation.

"No. Um… I'm still working on that. I'm just working here in the meantime." Todd said trying not to sound so ashamed that his life had turned out nothing like he'd hoped.

Now Jackson almost felt sorry for the guy. Maybe he should tone it down a little, he thought. Maybe.

Hurrying to change the topic April pointed to some rings in the case, "Could I take a look at that one please?"

Todd pulled out a small silver ring and April tried it on. "What do you think?" she asked Jackson.

"Babe, I told you nothing too small. I want this ring to show how much you mean to me. This is not the ring." Jackson said.

"You're right. How about that one? Can I see that one please?" April said pointing to a larger ring gold ring.

"I like this one. What do you think? Is it worthy?" April asked jokingly.

"It's beautiful. You're beautiful." Jackson said flashing a signature Avery smile.

"How much is this one?" April asked Todd.

"April price doesn't matter. You know that." Jackson said before Todd could reply.

"Jackson, I don't need to you to spend buckets of money on me. I already love you remember?" April replied.

"I know but the thing is I can. You know I'm not one to throw my money around but just let me this one time okay?" Jackson pleaded.

"Okay. This one it is." April agreed.

"This is a very nice choice." Todd said.

They were about to cash out when Jackson spotted _the_ ring.

"April look! That's _the_ ring. It's perfect!" It was perfect. Just what Jackson had pictured. Maybe a little bigger though. He couldn't help himself. Also, Todd's expression didn't hurt. Jackson figured he had pointed out the most expensive ring in the store.

"Jackson that's huge! No way." April said marveling at the size of the ring. It wasn't even a ring, it was a rock.

"April admit it, this ring is beautiful." He wasn't wrong. She had never seen a ring so nice.

"Jackson, that's probably worth more than my car. I can't walk around with my car on my finger." She protested.

"I just want to hear you say it. It's beautiful and you love it. I can tell." Jackson pressed.

"Well yes! It's probably the most beautiful ring I've ever seen. That doesn't mean I need it." April admitted trying to continue her argument though she knew it was now hopeless.

"And you are the most beautiful women I've ever seen. Inside and outside. Troy, we'll take this one." Jackson finished.

"It's Todd." He said looking annoyed. He didn't like this man. The guy was obviously being possessive and showing off but damn, he didn't have to buy the most expensive ring in the whole store.

"Sorry." Jackson said though he was not sorry at all. April gave him a soft kiss as Todd rung them up.

"You are the sweetest man I know." She said with her arms around his waist.

"I'm not sweet. I'm very manly." Jackson countered.

"Totally a big softy. I love you." She said giving him one more gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you too."


	2. San Francisco

Hey guys I just wanted to say thanks for the feedback. This one is a prompt sent to me by no-more-calling-her-weird from tumblr. **This one is set in the future when Jackson and April are examiners at the boards in San Francisco and they happen to get the same hotel room as before.** Also a heads up, I didn't go into much detail about the Avery children in this one. Maybe in future fics I'll attempt their kids but for now it feels too soon. So for the purpose of this story they have 2 wonderful kids.

April felt like she was about to lose her mind.

She hadn't taken a break from the mayhem all week. The pit was unusually busy all week and this year's new interns were exceptionally incompetent. They would page her in the middle of the night for the dumbest reasons. Not that they were waking her up anyway. She was up most nights trying to get her work done for the Harper Avery Foundation. April had decided to take a larger role in her husband's foundation a few years back. She found that she actually loved the work she was doing for them. The work the foundation did felt important and meaningful. However that didn't mean that it wasn't a pain in the ass sometimes. The foundation was laying on the load lately. The fact that she recently got involved in a new research trial with Amelia Sheppard didn't make things easier. She and the female neuro surgeon were now putting their minds together to see if there was a way to help prevent sudden strokes in trauma patients. April had very high hopes for this project despite their lack of results so far.

To top it all off, she was late dropping the kids off at Alex's. Both April and Jackson had been asked to be examiners at this year's boards in San Francisco. They were both so busy but every doctor knew that when you were asked to be an examiner, it was an honor. They couldn't say no. That was why she was dropping the kids, who were now 8 and 5 years old, off at Alex's to be babysat while they were away. Alex himself wasn't going to be watching them seeing that he was asked to be an examiner too. Jo was nice enough to take on the responsibility though. The Avery and Karev children got along great making it a lot easier for her. Plus Jo was an attending now with a more flexible schedule. April considered Jo a good friend and this was what friends do.

After dropping the kids off, April head straight to the airport planning on meeting Jackson there. April wasn't the only one in the relationship who was extremely busy. Jackson's days were jam packed with surgeries, board meetings and mentoring. She was so proud of the surgeon her husband had become. He was without question the best plastic surgeon on the West Coast and possibly in the whole country. Because of him, patients flocked to Grey Sloan to be treated by the best. Mark would have been so proud if not a little jealous. He was also an amazing father.

April snapped out of her trance. She realized she had started to day dream about her husband and stopped paying attention to the road. She was never really the best driver. She couldn't help herself though. She had not seen her husband for more than 15 minutes at a time in weeks. That also meant she had gone a very long time without sex. Well, a long time for them. Their relationship was always filled with a lot of _really_ good sex. She could only hope that this trip to San Francisco could act as a vacation of sorts. She couldn't think of anything better that spending some alone time with her gorgeous husband in the very city that started it all.

Thankfully she made it to the airport with time to spare. The same couldn't be said about Jackson however. The scene was like something out of a movie. Jackson showed up at the last possible minute sprinting to catch his flight. She would have been mad if it wasn't so comical.

During the flight, they both had planned on catching up however sleep got the better of them. Minutes into the flight they were goners. When they awoke, they were in San Francisco.

Stepping out of the taxi, April looked up at their hotel.

"Jackson, is this…?"

"Yea it is"

They were stunned to see that the hotel was the same one they stayed at for their own boards so many years ago.

"This is unbelievable. It's like fate." April said dumbfounded.

"You know, this is kind of romantic…" Jackson said looking down at his wife.

"You're right. Here we are in the very place that started it all. Jackson, this is where our relationship started." April said remembering the memories fondly.

"No, I like to believe it started way earlier than here, back when we thought we were just friends." Jackson said as they walked in to the lobby. It was crawling with young, terrified looking surgeons just like before.

"Maybe. But this is where things got a _whole_ lot better." April winked at him suggestively.

"You don't have to remind me. Listen, I wish I could stay here with you and reminisce, I really do. But unfortunately I was to meet with the foundation. There are a lot of members here today and they have a lot of questions for me. They're probably just going to bug me some more about if I'm considering taking over one day. I'm sorry." Jackson told her with a disappointed look on his face.

"Do be sorry. I was going to have to ditch you anyway. I'm meeting up with Dr. Lyn Fieldings from Mayo to discuss her ideas about my research. Who knows, maybe I'm finally on my way to a break through." April said cheerfully.

"God I love it when you go all geniusy and successful on me. Go to your meeting and change medicine. I'll take our bags to our room for us. Those stuffy old men can wait a few minutes." Jackson said giving her a soft kiss on the lips before grabbing their luggage.

"I love you. See you later?" April asked.

"God I hope so. Hey, let's have dinner later. Remember how good the food was?" Jackson asked hopefully.

"I might be cutting it kind of close. Is it ok is I just meet you there? I don't think I'll even have time to go to the room and change." April asked.

"Of course. And you look beautiful in that." Jackson said smiling and giving his wife one more kiss.

"Okay I'll see you then." April said as she left for her meeting.

After his meeting, Jackson reserved a table and waited for April. He order a nice bottle of her favorite wine and an appetizer. Before April, he never thought he would enjoy doing romantic things like this for anyone. Now, spoiling April was one of his favorite things to do. He wanted this night to be special for them. They had seen so little of each other lately between the board meetings, the kids and their jobs. He missed his wife.

April hurried into the restaurant and spotted Jackson.

"There you are! I'm so sorry I'm late. Dr. Fieldings is so brilliant and I think she's going to make a great asset to our project…. But the woman can talk for days." April said sitting down a little flustered.

Jackson laughed, "Its fine babe. You're only about 10 minutes late. Wine?"

"Oh please. Is that what I think it is?" April asked noticing the bottle.

"Yep. Your favorite." Jackson said pouring her a rather larger glass. He knew his wife well by now. It would help her relax and take the edge off.

"That's so sweet Jackson. Are you ready to order?" she thanked him and picked up her menu.

"Whenever you are. I'm just excited to enjoy my food here without you starting a bar room brawl." He said eyeing her playfully.

She couldn't help but laugh. "You sure? I still have my Ohio farm girl roots. I'm sure I could still throw down."

"No thanks. I think I'll take my dinner without a punch in the face." Jackson joked.

"This place really holds a lot of memories for us doesn't it? Good and bad." April said more seriously.

"Some were really really good." Jackson winked.

The waiter came to take their order. Jackson and April spent some more time reminiscing about their boards. The conversation moved to their kids, work and little things they had forgotten to tell each other recently. They shared a lot of laughs and the conversation seemed to never end. It felt so good catching up that neither of them even noticed the time until the restaurant started to look empty.

"Oh my God Jackson, how long have we been here?" April asked realizing the time.

"Wow, I don't know, hours I guess. Time flies when I'm with you lately." Jackson said as they got up to leave and head back to their room. The couple linked arms as they walked through the hotel.

"Time really does fly. We don't get enough time together lately. How do we do it all?" she said.

"We're making it work. I think we're doing a good job actually. Our kids are wonderful. You're an amazing mother. And we both juggle so many projects. We're kind of great aren't we?" he asked.

"We are. We just need to plan out more time alone together. Deal?" April offered.

"Deal." They had reached the room and Jackson went to slide the key in.

"Jackson…"

"What?" He looked down at her not understanding the look of awe on her face.

"Do you know what room this is?" she asked.

"623?" Jackson replied not understanding.

"Jackson… this is the room. It's the same room from that night." April said shocked.

"No way! April are you sure? This is the same room you had?" He couldn't believe it.

"I'm sure. It was kind of a night to remember." They walked into the room. It was exactly as they remembered.

"April, I can't believe this. Everything is coming back to me right now." He was seeing visions of them bursting through the door, him leading her to the bed as she took off his shirt. She was so different back then. But that night, she changed.

"Jackson…" April turned to him wrapping her arms around his neck. She stared up into his blue green eyes. The mood had changed when they entered this room.

"You were so different back then. And that night… you were soo amazing." Jackson smiled fondly at the memory.

"Yea? I can be like that again. I can be that amazing again." She said diving in her lips meeting his with intensity. She decided she was going to do things just as they had done that night, at least to the best of her memory.

Her hands moved up his shirt, feeling their way up his toned stomach. She removed his shirt throwing it hastily somewhere on the floor just like that night.

They walked their way to the edge of the bed, his lips moving to her neck as he pulled her shirt off and slid off her skirt. She pulled him suddenly down to the bed on top of her and moved her fingers to his belt. For a moment Jackson felt like he went back in time.

He removed her bra and traveled down to her breasts. Just like that night, he spent time there. Back then, it was important for him to show her that her firs time was special and it was all about her.

Jackson looked up at his wife, his words mimicking his words from that night, "You sure about this?" At first his face was serious but he couldn't hold it and broke out into a smile.

April laughed, "Yes Jackson, I'm sure." She liked that her husband was playing along.

April rolled off Jackson and laid beside him panting heavily. At the same time they released large sighs of content. They turned to each other and just laughed.

"That was…" Jackson started.

"I know…" April finished.

"Is it possible that this time was better than the first? You blew my mind that night but this time…" Jackson was at a loss for words.

"Well, we've had lots of practice since then." April laughed snuggling close to her husband.

"You're right we have. But let's not ever go this long without practicing again. Deal?" Jackson offered.

"You don't have to ask me twice." She replied.

"So do you think I can spend the night this time?" Jackson asked flashing her the Avery smile.

"Oh my God! I forgot I wouldn't even let you stay the night." April remembered.

"And somehow I feel for you anyway." Jackson said holding his wife tightly. He gave her a kiss on the top of the head.

The couple was almost asleep when April asked, "So tomorrow… do you think we could revisit the men's bathroom too?"


	3. Seeing a new April

Hey guys I'm back! This is a prompt in which **Jackson catches himself checking out April for the first time set sometime in season 8. **Please review and let me know how I'm doing with these! Also keep sending in prompts!

Jackson stepped through the front door of Meredith's frat house and immediately smelled something delicious. He hung his coat up and took off his shoes, sighing in relief. He had just worked a shift that lasted most of the night and continued into the day when Sloan invited him on a rare facial reconstruction. It was now about 4 pm and he was beat.

From the hallway, he could hear music playing and movement coming from the kitchen. When he initially walked into the kitchen however, he was confused to see no one. He took a few steps and glanced behind the island and found April.

She was on her hands and knees scrubbing out the oven. Of course she was cleaning, he thought to himself. This was the kind of girl April Kepner was. Born and raised a farm girl, she was a naturally early riser, a very big morning person, and he wouldn't call her a neat freak but she was not messy by any means. She was also a great cook and baker. All of these things combine with her natural peppy personality made her who she was. Years ago, Jackson never would have pictured himself to be friends with a girl like her. However, April would often worm her way into people's hearts. Once someone really got to know April, they would see that she was just a genuinely good person.

April was still scrubbing and hadn't noticed Jackson walk in. The music was loud and she hummed along.

"Is this your idea of relaxation?" Jackson blurted out standing behind her.

April jumped at the sound of his voice. Until now, she had been alone in the house for hours. She let out a little yelp in surprise and turned around to find Jackson laughing lightly.

"Jackson! You scared me!" she exclaimed holding her hand over her heart.

"You scare so easily. I love it." Jackson laughed. "What are you doing scrubbing the oven like this?"

"Well, Meredith and Derek are just so busy lately with Zola and everything. It's my day off and I just thought I'd help them out you know? I mean, anything I can do for them really. I'll always be grateful to Mer for inviting us to live here. I've been cleaning all day. I even made pie!" April rambled.

Jackson now noticed the apple pie sitting on the counter which must have been the source of the delicious smell that consumed the house. He was not surprised but still impressed by April's kindness. She was so considerate of people sometimes.

"That's actually really nice. I know what you mean too. Mer barely knew us when she invited us to live here." Jackson said thinking back to the memory.

"Yea well I'm almost done actually then I was gonna start on dinner. Do you know when any of the others are going to be back?" she asked getting back to scrubbing.

"Not really. It was kind of a madhouse today. I think Lexie is getting off soon but I have a feeling she'll be going to Sloan's for the night. As for the rest of them, I figure they'll probably all be out late." Jackson replied trying not to sound too disappointed in the fact that Lexie would not be coming back.

"Oh well. I'll make dinner anyway. You and I can enjoy it and the rest can just have leftovers." She shrugged.

"Sounds good to me. You know I'd help you right now, but I'm dead on my feet. Is it okay if I just grab a beer and watch you make dinner?" Jackson asked with a smirk.

"That's fine Jackson. Although, I've never seen you cook anything before so this is probably just an excuse so you don't embarrass yourself." April joked.

"I can cook but I'm a busy man. Plus Seattle has some pretty bomb take out options so it's by choice Kepner." He defended himself as he grabbed a beer.

"Sure whatever you…. Oh I LOVE this song!" April jumped hearing the song and turned up her IPod dock. She got back to scrubbing the oven while she sang along with some upbeat country song.

Jackson laughed at his friend's excitement over the song. He watched her as she swayed slightly to the beat. It was just then that he noticed her outfit. She was wearing a pair tight jeans, a loose fitting white V-neck shirt and a red bandana that was tied at the top. He red locks were curled and fell down her shoulders as she hunched over. Jackson's eyes trailed back to what was right in front of him, her butt.

Those jeans fit perfectly and exposed what her scrub pants usually did not. Damn, he thought to himself, since when did April Kepner have an ass? A really nice one at that. The way she had her back arched and her backside elevated would be a sight any man would want to see.

How had he never noticed this about her before? His thoughts quickly snapped back to the reality of who he was thinking about. This was the virgin April Kepner. He just never looked at her that way. Maybe other men did sometimes, but the thought never crossed his mind. That was until right now.

It wasn't that he never found her attractive. It was more like he never found her unattractive. She had a nice face, pretty hair and a decent body. However, she was so far from his type that there was some sort of barrier. That was probably why they were able to become such good friends, even best friends. He never had a girl best friend before and that was probably because he usually developed feelings for them right away.

Jackson's eyes traveled up along April's figure. He had to admit, her butt wasn't the only nice feature about her body. She was slim and petite. He didn't mean that he only found girls attractive if they were super thin or anything, he wasn't that kind of guy. He simply noticed that she was a tiny person. He could probably pick her up with no difficulty. Her white shirt hung off her body in a way that she was almost swimming in it.

Then he noticed her chest. The white V-neck exposed something Jackson almost never got to see, April's cleavage. She had nice boobs too! They weren't huge or anything, but he was a budding plastic surgeon and he could spot when someone had a perfect pair of breasts. They seemed to be a decent size and Jackson thought….

"Jackson, are you okay?" April asked confused.

"Huh? …. What?" Jackson stammered snapping out of his trance.

"Are you okay? You're just standing there. I thought you said you were tired? Why don't you go sit down?" April offered.

"Yea right…. Sorry. I guess I'm really just dead on my feet." Jackson said trying to save himself. He was really grateful his best friend didn't seem to notice he had been checking her out this whole time. He sat down at the island and took a long swig of his beer.

"I know how you feel. Yesterday I had these two patients that kept me busy all day. This one guy, 47 year old male needed a liver transplant. We were able to find him a donor but at the last minute….." April began to ramble on about her patients from the day before.

As Jackson listened to his friend talk, his mind trailed off to what had just happened. Did he really just check out April Kepner? Part of him felt like a sleaze ball. Could he really not keep his mind out of the gutter? He didn't want to be that guy. She wasn't the type of girl you thought of that way.

Although, the more he thought about it, he wasn't really being fair to her. Sure April was a virgin. But that didn't make her not hot. Sure she wouldn't like it if a man tried to feel her up and hit on her like a creep, but he didn't think she would mind someone acknowledging a simple fact. She was attractive and it was okay to admit it. She was no different than all the other women he knew that he found attractive. Meredith, Cristina, Lexie and Teddy were all on that list. If acknowledging that about them didn't make him feel weird, then April should be the same. They could still be best friends, no changes.

April continued to ramble as she pulled pots and pans out of the cupboards to start dinner. As she spoke, Jackson couldn't keep his eyes off her lips.

Oh God he was doing it again. He needed to stop this right now.

"That sounds like a rough day. Mine was something like that. That's why I'm going to go take a shower right now." Jackson said finding an excuse to leave the room.

"Okay Jackson. I'll have dinner ready when you're done and then we can eat together okay?" she asked cheerfully.

"That sounds great." Jackson said as he retreated from the kitchen. Hopefully a good hot shower would help him clear his mind and make whatever was happening to him go away.

xxxxxxxxxx

Jackson returned from his shower feeling much better. He thought about it and was confident he wouldn't have any more problems checking out his best friend. Things were totally normal.

That was until he found April cooking in the kitchen wearing far fewer clothes than before. Her jeans had been replaced with black shorts that showed off her slender creamy white legs. Her loose V-neck had also been replaced by just a tight white tank top. Incredibly, this new tank top showed even more cleavage than the V-neck. And there she was, just stirring the sauce in the pan like everything was normal. What was she trying to do to him?!

"Hey Jackson. How was your shower? You feeling any better?" she asked.

"Yea, yea all better. Did you change your outfit?" Jackson questioned his friend.

"Yea. I've been doing all this work and I just needed to cool off. It's getting so hot in here!" she exclaimed.

"Yea it sure is."


End file.
